Under Appreciated Value
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: In an Alternate Parallel Universe far, far away, they're all inanimate objects that can think and want and dream and maybe even communicate telepathically... Rated "T" for Bad Language..
Under Appreciated Value.

RATED "T" for Bad Language.

FANDOM: SUPERNATURAL

CHARACTERS: Chuck Shurley, Lucifer, Castiel, Amara, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

In a Alternate Parallel Universe far, far away, they're all just inanimate objects that can think and want and dream and maybe even communicate telepathically...

~0~

In an Alternate Parallel Universe, far, far away, on a random corner of two random streets in some random town of a random state in a random country in a random world in a random universe, there's a store.

This store is unique because of what it sells.

It sells shiny ones, dull ones, smooth ones, lumpy ones, thin ones, thick ones, short ones, long ones, round ones, dark colored ones, light colored ones... All kinds of ones.

The things this store sells are all pieces of poop.

Yes, my friends.. Poop.. Turds.. Feces.

Amara is the dullest, darkest piece of poop in the store, she's really long and super lumpy, she even has some jagged edges, she's the kind of piece of poop, that makes a person say "Ow, that had to hurt.", but she's pretty in her own right, she costs five dollars, lots of people come in to look at just her.

There's Chuck, who is a lighter piece of poop than Amara, he's just as long and almost as lumpy as Amara and he looks like he was a little less painful to poop out than she was, Chuck costs ten dollars and lots more people come into the store to look at him than they come to look at Amara.

Lucifer looks like he was just as painful of a piece of turd to poop out as Amara probably was and a lot more painful than Chuck most likely was, he costs fifteen dollars, but he's just so pretty that just as many people come into the store to look at just him as they do to come in and look at just Chuck.

Amara is jealous of both Chuck and Lucifer because more people like them than they do her.

Castiel is a turd that's round and smooth and has a mix of both light and dark, he's gorgeous and his selling price WAS twenty dollars, he gets tons of people looking at him..

BUT...

The turd that brings in the most customers, is Dean Winchester.. He's smooth, pale, with just a few splatterings of slightly darker colored spots that people say look like Freckles, he's even got a really pretty shade of green marbled in with his pretty colorings, and he's also shiny to boot.. When I say shiney, I mean he looks like a rare Gem Stone, he glitters so beautifully. It doesn't matter that Dean Winshester had the highest price tag in the store at a hundred dollars, everyone who came into the store wanted to look at him and wished they could buy him.. But of course too many people wanted to buy him AND Castiel so they could put the two of them together because for some odd reason everyone thought they would go great together as a set.. Such a high demand for Dean and Castiel to be paired together has made a bit of an uproar in the store, because Amara likes Dean more than she likes anything in all of the universes combined and that makes her jealous of Castiel, she thinks if anyone should be paired up to be sold alongside Dean it should be her and no one else.. But the store owners eventually gave into customer demands and now Dean and Castiel can only be sold together as a set and that brings in hundreds more people into the shop every single day all because they simply want to look at Dean and Castiel together and wish they can buy them, it doesn't matter that the store owners made the price of the pair much higher than it would have been to just buy them seperately and put them together at home.

Outside of the store on the sidewalk, there's a crusty, brittle, dried up.. thing.. that used to be a part of Dean Winchester, but the store owners scraped it off of Dean, thinking it's not worth even trying to sell, such a long time outside has served to practically fuse it to the concrete of the sidewalk. This crusty, brittle, dried up.. thing.. is named Sam Winchester and he's sad that he's basically been cut off of Dean and tossed away like he's worthless while Dean sits inside the shop cozy as he pleases. Sam's also a little depressed that people go into the store to look at and think about buying, pieces of crap when they pass right buy him without even noticing his existance when he used to be a part of the prettiest piece of crap in the store.. The irony sucks on all sorts of levels.

One day a person comes a long with a hose and a scraper and Sam thinks "This is it. I'll be washed away into the gutter and won't even get to see the light of day or be depressed that people just pass me buy and ignore my existance because in the gutter there are no people."

The person begins to hose down and scrape at the sidewalk.. But Sam is tough and persistant, he may have been scraped off and tossed to the side like he's worthless, but at least he still exists and he just wants to continue existing without being washed away.

The person cleaning the sidewalk is also persistant and goes for their gloves, if they can't get Sam off with the sidewalk scraped and a power hose they'll pick at him with their own gloved fingers kind of scritching at him with their latex covered fingernails until they can pry him free.

Sam Winchester wants to cry as he's lifted from the sidewalk, his last moments of existance and he can't have even the dignity of human touch without gloved hands when he watches people handle pieces of FUCKING SHIT with their bare hands through the store window every single day.

But..

The person pauses and starts scraping all of the gunk off of Sam.

Sam Winchester may have been a part of a piece of crap like Dean Winchester, but Sam Winchester is not and never has been a piece of crap at all no matter how much of Dean's gunk he was covered in.

As the last of what used to be Dean's gunk gets cleaned off of Sam, it is revealed that Sam is a super rare coin..

He's not mint condition of course, he was covered in Dean Winchester's not so pretty shit after all, and he has some dents and dings and scratches, but despite his flaw, Sam Winchester is still worth a nice chunk of cash.. In fact Sam Winchester is worth enough money to buy every piece of turd in the turd store and then some..

Now the person who picked Sam up realizes they have something special, they can go into the trd store and buy every piece of turd in it.. They can keep Sam for a rainy day, let Sam's worth grow and go out and buy something of actual value.. Or they can simply just keep Sam and never spend him, passing him down to their kids and their kids can pass it down to their kids and so on, Sam could become a keepsake to be handed down through the generations.. Something that can serve as a reminder that just because something is dirtied or damaged by someone or something else's crap doesn't mean it's worthless and that sometimes something of real value needs to be saved and not wasted on pieces of crap no matter how pretty the pieces of crap are.

Because no matter how shiny, how dull, how dark, how light, how long, how short, how thick, how thin, how lumpy, how smooth or how pretty, a piece of crap is still a piece of crap.

And in the end who really wants to be stuck with a piece of shit?


End file.
